1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a case having a recess, a connector fit-engaged with the recess, and an electronic circuit board provided in the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an conventional electronic device, a connector is fit-engaged with a case having a dish-shaped sectional configuration and an opening and provided with a recess formed in a side wall by notching from an end surface of the opening (see, for example, JP 2964816 B (FIG. 1)).
When forming a dish-shaped case by molding, it is necessary for the convex mold to be equipped with slopes to facilitate its releasing. Thus, the inner surfaces of the side walls of the case are slopes diverging toward the opening.
Thus, when the side walls of the case are to be formed so as to be perpendicular to the bottom surface of the case, it is necessary, for example, to cut away the inner wall surfaces of the side walls to thereby reduce the wall thickness, with the cutting amount gradually increasing toward the bottom surface.
In the case thus formed and having side walls extending perpendicularly to the bottom surface, a connector is fitted into a recess in a side wall in the direction perpendicular to the bottom surface, and the connector is mounted so as to be perpendicular to the side wall.
In this case, the connector is mounted to the case by fitting the connector into the recess of the case in the direction perpendicular to the bottom surface of the case to thereby mount the connector to the case. When performing the fitting, the force applied to the connector is a perpendicular force, which contributes to the fitting as it is, thus providing a satisfactory operational efficiency for mounting the connector to the case. However, this construction has a problem in that it is necessary to perform difficult machining operation on the inner wall surfaces of the side walls to increasingly reduce the wall thickness toward the bottom surface.
Further, a reduction in wall thickness by cutting results in an uniform wall thickness of the case. In determining the wall thickness of the case, care must be taken so that the requisite physical strength is secured even in a portion where the wall thickness is small. Thus, while the requisite physical strength is secured, a portion with an excessive wall thickness is involved, which makes the production cost so much the higher.